Wistful Skies
by StarDreamWishes
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza aren't prepared for what lies beyond guild life. Lucy is considering her father's advice, Natsu has uncontrollable feelings, Gray has fallen in love with someone he's not supposed to be in love with, and Erza has made a life changing decision. Worst of all, a new mysterious guild has a plan for destruction, and Fairy Tail is right in the middle.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! This is a fresh new fanfic! I would love it if you guys would leave some reviews and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Lucy

I can't believe this is actually happening. Erza's getting married.

She looks gorgeous in her floor length, white lace dress, holding flowers up to her chest.

She's usually as tough as nails and in her armor. But today, she was different. She looked like a delicate and fragile crystal. Waiting to be cracked under pressure.

"I bet you twenty that this wedding isn't going to go well", Natsu whispers in my ear.

"Natsu be quiet. Everything's going to be fine", I say nervously. What if Natsu is right? What if the whole wedding is a disaster?

Erza

My palms are sweating. My hands are trembling. Everything feels wrong.

"It's starting!" I hear Natsu shout.

The music starts playing. I look down the aisle. There he is. A sense of uneasiness washes over me.

"Erza? You're supposed to walk down the aisle now!" Gray says, an amused look on his face. "Right."

I walk feeling like I've never walked before. I have to look down at my feet to make sure I don't topple over.

I look down the aisle to see him. His mischievous smile. His blue hair. His tattoo that I never quite understood.

I finally reach the alter. I step up onto the platform.

"Let's begin."

"Do you take this beautiful woman to be your wife for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you take this handsome man to be your husband for the rest of your life?"

I freeze. I can't say the words. This is wrong. This is all wrong. The flower vase crashes to the floor. Glass flying everywhere around the alter. Flowers strewn all over the ground.

I can't look at his face. Jellal's face. Everything is a blur.

So I run.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray

After what happened yesterday, I don't have a reason to leave Lucy's house.

No one can find Erza. Natsu and I looked everywhere for her yesterday. The guild hall, the forest, everywhere.

"I hope she's alright. I can't believe she would just run away like that", Lucy says, flipping a pancake.

Although Lucy isn't a very good chef, it feels nice not having her throw a tantrum every time I come to her house.

"Erza's fine. Don't make her out as a princess that needs to be saved, cause she ain't one of them."

"I'm just worried about her alright?"

She flips another pancake, but fails. It flies into the air and lands on the counter, a doughy mess splattering everywhere.

"Damn it! I can't do anything right. I just wish that everything would go back to how it was before!"

She throws the spatula down and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

I doubt that Lucy really wanted me here in the first place, so I make my way out of the door.

The sky is gloomy and I feel water drizzling softly on my chest. How ironic. It rains the day after Erza disappears. I never understood the world very much, but this was messed up.

I walk aimlessly along the street, splashing puddles, crushing the leaves.

I wonder what it would be like if I never joined Fairy Tail. I wouldn't have met Natsu, or Lucy, or Erza, or really anyone. I would be alone in the snow somewhere, longing for a friend, longing for my family to come back.

"Why so forlorn my love?"

I don't even bother turning my head around. I know that it's Juvia.

"I can comfort you Gray. Why don't we go out to a cafe? It will be like our first date! Our first real date! It'll be so much fu-" "Would you just shut up for once? Aren't you even half sad that Erza's gone?"

Tears swell up in her eyes. "You're such a jerk. Damn you." She doesn't look sad anymore. She looks angry. She runs away, and she slowly fades into the distance.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer?" A sly, mischievous voice says. "Jellal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Erza

"I love you Titania Erza", he whispers in my ear, stroking my hair.

"I love you too."

He pulls me close to him and I breathe in his scent.

"Promise you'll never leave me again."

"I promise Jellal."

He presses his lips softly onto mine and kisses me. I feel every emotion at once. And then, it's over.

I jolt awake, sitting up in the cold snow.

I don't remember much. I only remember that I got married yesterday.

I look at my left ring finger. Where's the ring? And where's Jellal? He's was here a second ago.

Wait. That was just a dream. Jellal was somewhere far away.

I search through the snow, tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't find it. I can't find anyone! Someone help me!" I scream, tears staining my cheeks. I was cold. I was alone. No, I couldn't let anyone see my like this. They would think that I'm weak and need to be taken care of.

I wipe my face and try to collect myself. Then, it hits me. I didn't get married yesterday. I ran away at the last minute.

I ran away because I was nervous. The whole thing didn't feel right to me. Everyone thought of me as a loner.

Yes, I had my team. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. But everyone says that I don't need them. Any of them.

I remember the look on Jellal's face when he saw me leave. I'd never seen Jellal in such a sad state.

He was holding back tears, his fists were clenched. I didn't want to imagine him like that anymore.

Although I wasn't ready yesterday, I need to be ready today. For my sake and for Jellal's sake. As well as everyone's sake.

They were all probably worried sick about me.

I had to go back to them.

I stand up, still in my wedding dress, snow clinging to my body like honey to a spoon.

Taking one step after another, I make my way across the deep snow grounds, with only one thought in my mind.

This is for Fairy Tail and for Jellal.

Lucy

Gray left without saying goodbye. Without apologizing to me after what he said.

Gray was a jerk.

I decide that I'm going to take a bath to calm myself down.

I put on a towel and run the water, thinking about my father.

He said he didn't want me with the guild anymore, but I told him that I was staying whether he liked it or not.

After that, he asked me for money, and I said I didn't have any.

This time, he's asking me to marry someone. Someone that happens to be in the Fairy Tail guild. Someone that I'm very close to. He hasn't told me his name yet, but I have a few theories.

He said that I needed money. And apparently this special someone from Fairy Tail had a fortune stashed away somewhere.

I turn the knob so that the water stops running, and climb into the tub.

I'm instantly hit with warm water, and it feels amazing!

My thoughts instantly drift back to my father.

He also said there was another gentleman with a fortune stashed somewhere.

He hadn't told me who he was yet, but he said that we aren't on the best terms ever.

I think he means Gray and Natsu. That would make sense.

I doubt they have a fortune. It's probably just a joke that my father's playing on me.

I sink lower in the tub, the water coming up to my mouth.

There's a knock on the door.

"Ugh. Great", I mumble to myself. I climb out of the tub and put on a new, fresh towel.

I wander to the front door. "Who is it?" There's a pause. "It's your father."

Damn. I don't feel like talking to him right now.

"Open the door Lucy."

"Fine. What do you want."

"I was hoping I'd get more of a warm welcome, but I guess I should be happy that you at least opened the door."

I take him into the kitchen (the doughy mess from my attempt at making pancakes is still there). We sit down at the table.

"So, what is it?"

"I've decided that I'm going to tell you the names of your possible suitors. You may choose which one you like-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. I never even agreed to this! I said I would think about it! That doesn't mean yes."

"Honey, you really need to consider this with a more crucial attitude. This is necessary. You are pretty much broke."

"Whatever."

"Do you at least want to here the names."

"I guess."

"Laxus and Jellal."


End file.
